fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tournament Date! Episode 25
Nuzamaki90) Be... Come on load! Wolfgang) The computer froze, didn't it? Nuzamaki90) No... It's just not loading. BEEP! YOU HAVE A MESSAGE! Nuzamaki90) Ugh... Maybe it will load the bracket up, after I look at the message. Wolfgang) Maybe... ( Nuzamaki90 puts the message up and a video is forced on ) YOU'VE GOT MAIL! YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Nuzamaki90) ... YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Blueking4ever) So you're doing a tournament, I see. Well, I guess I'll do my own tournament. Just... The winner of yours, will face the winner of mine! By the way, here's my bracket! ' '( The message ends ) ' ' Nuzamaki90) Um... Weird... How in the h*ll did he know we were doing a tournament! YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Nuzamaki90) Now what! Blueking4ever) I know because of the chip on your shoulder... Nuzamaki90) That's food! ( Eats the chip ) Blueking4ever) Y...Y...You...I..idoit! That was how I could hear what you were saying! OMG! The pain! ' '( Blue takes off his ear piece and it does a small explosion ) ( The message ends again ) Nuzamaki90) I think it's done... YOU'VE GOT MAIL! Nuzamaki90) I swear, I'm going to kill this computer! ( Nuzamaki90 opens the message ) BAM! ( Nuzamaki90 falls back ) YOU'VE BE PUNCHED! HAHAHA! Nuzamaki90) OW! ( Gets up ) Why I! What? You going to punch meeee? Nuzamaki90) H*LL YEAH! ( Pulls fist back and sends it forward ) BOOM! ( Nuzamaki90 is back on the ground ) YOU'VE BEEN PUNCHED AGAIN! HEHEHE! ( The computer walks away ) Wolfgang) Creepy... Now... Dolloid, get out of the computer! Dolloid) Why? Wolfgang) Because... We need the computer to work... Dolloid) Okay... ( gets out of the computer, turns to ball form, and goes into Wolfgang's hands ) Wolfgang) You silly little bakugan... Dolloid) Thank you! BRACKET HAS BEEN PRINTED! Nuzamaki90) Weird... so very weird! ( Nuzamaki90 puts the computer back on it's desk and takes the piece of paper out of the printer ) Nuzamaki90) Okay! EVERYONE COME HERE! ( Everyone rushes into the living room, but Serenity is still in bed ) Nuzamaki90) Okay... Here are the matches! ' ' ONE! Aslihian vs. Taylean2002 Aslihian) Okay! Taylean2002) Just make sure, you lose! Aslihian) I will not lose! TWO! PYRUSGUARDIAN VS. PyrusMaster82 PYRUSGUARDIAN) Nice! PyrusMaster82) I will win! THREE! Nintendocan vs. Valentin 98! Nintendocan) Former leader vs. former Ninja! I'm pumped already! Valentin 98) Raptoroid! Ready for another battle! FOUR! Nuzamaki90... Me! Vs. Wolfgirl12390 Wolfgirl12390) Finally, a brawl! Five! Crimsonstorm vs. C22Helios! Crimson) Sweet! C22Helios) Battle of the C's! Nuzamaki90) Oh and Kyleronco, Airzel, and DinoQueen13 all got byes from the first round... they brawl in the second round. Now, I'm going to copy the bracket 12 times and give everyone else one! Wolfgang) What about me? Nuzamaki90) Oh... It says you face the winner... but the winner of Blue's tournament will not face you, if you win over the first winner. Wolfgang) Okay... ( Runs into Serenity's room ) Tournament Beginning, Aslihian vs. Taylean2002! Ep. 26 What did you think about the " boxing " computer? LOL! I fell to the ground, cracking up. ... Boxing computer... What's the grade, you pick? S ( Better then A ) A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Wolfgang Category:Blueking4ever Category:Dolloid Category:Aslihian Category:Taylean2002 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Pyrusmaster82 Category:Nintendocan Category:Valentin 98 Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:Crimsonstorm Category:C22Helios